There are many uses for collecting video imagery, such as for manned or unmanned intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance. For instance, a camera may be mounted in an aircraft, flown over a particular scene of interest, and used to collect video imagery of the scene from above. Information from the collected video imagery may be used to perform various tasks, such as identify the presence or identity of particular vehicles or people in the scene. Particular tasks may involve different levels of resolution from the video imagery. For instance, a relatively coarse resolution may allow a user to determine if a person is present in the scene, while a relatively fine resolution may allow the user to determine the identity of or the type of activity being performed by the person in the scene.